This invention relates to solar energy collection, and in particular to an arrangement for driving a number of rows of solar panels to track the motion of the sun relative to the earth. The invention is more particularly directed to improvements in efficiency and reliability in the tracker arrangement for rocking, or rotating, a group or array of rows of solar panels. The invention applies to solar collectors in which the panels are arrays of photovoltaic cells for generating electrical power, but the same principles can be applied also to arrangements for solar heating, for example.
Photovoltaic arrays are used for a variety of purposes, including as a utility interactive power system, as a power supply for a remote or unmanned site, a cellular phone switch-site power supply, or a village power supply. These arrays can have a capacity from a few kilowatts to a hundred kilowatts or more, and can be installed wherever there is a reasonably flat area with exposure to the sun for significant portions of the day.
In general terms, these systems have their photovoltaic panels in the form of rows supported on a torque tube that serves as an axis. A tracker drive system rotates or rocks the rows to keep the panels as square to the sun as possible. Usually, the rows are arranged with their axes disposed in a north-south direction, and the trackers gradually rotate the rows of panels throughout the day from an east-facing direction in the morning to a west-facing direction in the afternoon. The rows of panels are brought back to the east-facing orientation for the next day.
One solar collector arrangement of this type is shown in Barker et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,924. There, each row of panels is affixed to a horizontal pivot shaft that is supported on two or more support piers on which the pivot shaft is journaled. A drive mechanism is mounted on one of the piers, and pushes against the solar panel at some point that is displaced from the shaft. In that case, the drive is of the screw type, and as a drive motor rotates, a shaft retracts or extends to rotate the row of panels in one direction or the other. In this arrangement, each row of panels has its own respective drive mechanism, and so these all have to be synchronized to follow the sun together. With a pier-mounted drive, it is difficult or impossible to use a single driver to move more than one row of solar panels.